Wolf Child Of The Justice League
by ZabuzasGirl
Summary: Having lost all to the alien invaders a little girl flees into the woods outside of Metropolis. Half human and half wolf the scared child was discovered by a pack of wolves and has lived with them since. Until one day when she was found there and gains a brand new family...the Justice League. *Set Justice League 2001-2004 series, starts off in Tabula Rasa*
1. Chapter 1

**Wolf Child Of The Justice League Prologue**

 _When those parasitic alien invaders came to earth they brought so much death with them and even more when they left despite their retreat from the planet. A lot of destruction and turmoil was left behind. Even though the newly formed Justice League returned most of the world to rights that still couldn't fix most of the unseen damage that was left unchecked, particularly the lives lost in the crossfire._

 _Before the invaders were discovered a number of people went missing in their scheme to conquer earth. Stealing peoples identities and replacing them with their agents so that their plans could run smoothly. Many of those missing were recovered and returned the population._

 _Unfortunately there were those who remained lost, eventually presumed deceased. Leaving behind loved ones who missed them dearly every single day. This was especially hard on the children._

 _One most of all._

 _This is a little girl who'd lost her parents and little brother to the invasion. But this is no ordinary little girl. No, this child is half wolf and half human as had been the majority of her family. Along with herself the child's father, and younger brother were, also, half wolf. The little girls mother being the only one not carrying the gene._

 _They are descendants of a species known as the Honshu Wolf that had gone extinct about a hundred years ago. The father made a point to teach his children the history of their kind and implored to them never to reveal their true nature to anyone. For the world would never accept them._

 _The three of them had been the only ones left who carried both the wolf and human blood in their veins until now. The small family of four had lived a happy solitary life at a cabin in the woods on the outskirts of Metropolis to keep their secret safe._

 _This did nothing to shield them from the invaders that came to their world._

 _In the end only the daughter was left alive._

 _So young, lost, alone, confused, and feeling utterly abandoned she didn't know which way to turn nor who to trust. So the little girl did the only thing she knew how to do. The child fled into the woods before anyone could come and take her away, changing into her wolf form._

 _Deep in the woods the little girl was found by a pack of wolves. Sensing what she was the pack took her in and have been protecting her since._

 _Days turned into weeks and weeks rapidly changed into months. The poor child lost track of time altogether. With each day that passed the child lost herself more and more to her wolf half as she seemed to resign herself to her fate and new life amongst the wolves._

 _Her family wasn't coming for her._

 _Would anyone?_

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hope you guys like this brand new idea. Truth be told I've been debating on it for so long. This story is based on the Justice League and Justice League Unlimited universe mixed with a character from the movie Wolf Children. If you guys haven't seen either one of these look them up now. You won't be sorry.**

 **Also, that's not the only thing I've been constantly going back and forth on. Her age is a mystery to me. I keep changing my mind on whether she should be eight or nine years old along with her name. Some options I keep going over are Night, Ruthana, and Adolphina.**

 **I'm more than open to ideas from all of you about what her name or age should be if you have any suggestions come to mind.**

 **And just like with my other stories whoever mentions the right age and name that I eventually end up with will get one question on the story answered.**

 **So think everything over and choose wisely. ;)**

 **Hope you all had a Happy Halloween!**

 **I was on candy duty, but unlike the majority of those stuck with the task I actually like it. :D**

 **Also, I lost one of my jobs a couple of days ago. Good news is I have more time to write, bad news I need to go looking for a new second job again. Sucks, huh.** **So for the time being you guys have me for however long that'll be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wolf Child Of The Justice League Chapter 1**

Over time the loss of Harmony's family began to wane and she settled into her life amongst the pack of wolves she had adopted as her new family. Or they adopted her as one of her own depending on how people looked at it from their point of view.

Since Harmony had become part of the wolf pack she had been treated like family. She hunted, patrolled the territory, tending to the young, etc. Basically everything a wolf would do. She'd become so familiar with the entire family structure by instinct and observing them that she needn't have feared anything. The only hardships she eventually expected to face with them really is when the fall and winter seasons came, bringing freezing temperatures and scarce food. Back home at her families house Harmony would've had a warm bed and food whenever she wished for it. Now she'd have to live hand to mouth the entire duration she lived in the forests.

Other than that things were relatively good.

All except for a few small hiccups here and there. Like the fact that Harmony acknowledged that she can't age the same as regular normal wolves did all because of her being half human. It did hurt a bit as she watched the current pups of the pack that were born a couple of months before her acceptance here advance so much faster than her. Going by years Harmony technically has long since reached full wolf maturity, but her mind was altogether still a child's. That's why at the times where she did shift back into her human form Harmony had the appearance and physic of a child. Those occasions were one in a few.

In order to do her best to avoid painful memories Harmony tried very hard not to think of her past. Unfortunately there are times, literally everything she did, that didn't bring it up.

Harmony's father and little brother was, also, half wolf like her. So they shared many adventures together and with her brother lessons on how to be a wolf from their father. Those were some of the happiest times of her life. Each time they came home Mama was always there at the door waiting for them with a loving smile and a gentle embrace. Harmony could never get enough of the warmth she felt in their humble home. They didn't come from much, but it's not like they'd needed anything beyond that to begin with.

Harmony guessed that this is one of the major advantages that granted her to adapt living in the wild so easily. Excluding the absence of her old human family not much had actually changed.

At times like this Harmony liked doing a few things that took her mind off of them quickly. One of them is singing. In fact Harmony often joined the pack whenever they had a unified howl that displayed the bond between them all.

But there were times when Harmony wished to sing in her human form. Even this brought up memories of her past. For instance when her mother was either cooking dinner or washing dishes Harmony would try to help every once in a while. Harmony and her mother would sing to pass the time and perhaps make it fun instead of an every day chore that other children would see as a pain in the butt. Those were times that Harmony would cherish close to the chest for life.

So like tonight Harmony went off by herself to a spot where the pack would grant her privacy along with being close enough where they could provide aid should she need it.

After that Harmony shifted partially back into her human form. She stopped the transformation halfway so she had a humanoid shape, but still had mostly wolf characteristics. It's cold tonight so Harmony wanted to keep her fur as a defense against the late night chill in the air.

The fact that Harmony didn't wear clothes anymore wouldn't help with that.

Harmony tilted her head up to gaze at the moon. Allowing a tender warmth and tranquility to fill her soul Harmony allowed the heart song that usually came to be to break free.

 _._

 _Across the gently rolling hills_

 _Beyond high mountain peaks_

 _Along the shores of distant seas_

 _There's something my heart seeks_

 _But there's no peace in wandering_

 _The road's not made for rest_

 _And footsore fools will never know_

 _What home might suit them best_

 _But, oh, the things that I have seen_

 _The secret paths I've trod_

 _The hidden corners of the world_

 _Known to none but me and the Spirits_

 _Yes, the world was meant for knowing_

 _And feet were meant to roam_

 _But one who's always going_

 _Will never find a home_

 _Oh, where's the thread that binds me_

 _The voice that calls me back_

 _Where's the love that finds me_

 _And what's the root I lack_

 _My heart seeks the hearth_

 _My feet seek the road_

 _A soul so divided_

 _Is a terrible load_

 _My heart longs to rest_

 _My feet yearn to roam_

 _Shall I wander the world_

 _Or stay safe at home…_

 _._

As the notes of the melody faded from existence into the wind Harmony instinctually changed fully back into her wolf form. In the stage she was in at present Harmony's growing human hair remained visible.

As Harmony was getting ready to head back to the den she stopped having caught a familiar sent in the air from downwind.

The Alpha Male had separated from the pack and wandered off. The Alpha Male didn't do that a lot this time of night so Harmony grew curious. She then chose to follow his scent to find out what he is up to. As Harmony got closer and the sent got stronger she picked up something else.

The Alpha Male wasn't alone. There was another being there with him one Harmony failed to identify.

Harmony's persistence paid off.

Harmony located the Alpha Male in a small clearing in the woods. As she got closer Harmony froze before she could be spotted for he did have company.

There sitting on a rock talking to the Alpha Male was a being that Harmony had never seen before.

From movies she used to watch with her family he reminded her of those science fiction movies. Harmony was surprised to see that she could hear him talking, but he wasn't using words.

No, he was speaking to the Alpha Wolf with his mind. Harmony judged that somehow she could hear him too. Greatly intrigued by this brand new discovery Harmony still exhibited extreme caution keeping her head down.

" _ **The hatred shouldn't have surprised me, but the selfishness, the sheer volume of it, the cheep attempts to disguise it. What do you know? A fresh rabbit every now and again and you're happy,"**_ said the stranger, speaking telepathically to the Alpha Male of the pack.

The Alpha Male sat there listening to the stranger speak lending an ear with his heat tilted to the side.

" _ **At least you're honest. What am I fighting for? Who am I fighting for,"**_ contemplated the stranger, sounding so confused and lost.

Harmony knew the feeling all too well.

Harmony suddenly felt very sad listening to him. Without even realizing it Harmony had taken a step forward stepping on a stick in the process as she slowly had been inching nearer.

The snap of the twig seemed to draw J'oon out of the revere he'd found himself in. Turning towards the noise J'oon scanned over the area with his mind and eyes until he found what had been creeping up on him and his companion.

Harmony cowered against the dirt, but it was too late. He'd seen her.

So had the Alpha Male. He barked, summoning her forward.

Sheepish, her posture submissive, Harmony obeyed. She immediately rubbed the bridge of her head on his neck fur whining in submission.

" _ **A member of your pack,"**_ said the stranger.

The Alpha Male licked a spot between her ears in reply.

As the Alpha Male did this Harmony's brown eyes locked with the orange ones belonging to the stranger. Harmony didn't know why, but she felt a connection was somehow made.

As she had with the pack, well…Harmony felt safe with this stranger.

This feeling didn't last for long.

Out of the blue the Alpha Male's head snapped to the left with his ears perked up alerting them that something was coming.

Beams of flashlights were getting closer. This signaled that humans were near. Harmony could even hear them calling out for someone called Jennifer.

Harmony and the Alpha Male needed to leave now for home before they were seen. Harmony automatically changed into her full wolf form.

She didn't wish to leave a hint to anyone that she wasn't normal. The risks were too great for that. Bad people might come to take her away. Harmony didn't want that to happen.

The Alpha Male turned tail to disappear into the night for home with Harmony at his heels.

As she was running with the rest of the pack Harmony couldn't resist looking back at the stranger only to find that he was already gone having flew when the humans bypassed the same time as the pack did.

Just who and what was he?

 **Authors Note:**

 **All right you guys the winning selections have been made. The little girls name shall be called Harmony and her starting age will be seven. That way when the story reaches its end she'll be thirteen years old.**

 **The fan who suggested those two options claim your prize. Ask your question, but choose wisely. Remember you only get one until the next contest.**

 **Also, the anniversary for the terrible tragedy of day of 9/11 year's ago just occurred a couple of months ago. .**

 **I was a very young child when that happened. All I can remember that day was my mother picking me and my little sister up from grade school. At home my sister and I learned what happened in New York City. My father came home soon after fearful that we were all going to be attacked. That was one of the scariest days of my life. I know for a fact I'll never forget it. I doubt anyone will.**

 **For those reading this right now I know we can't all be together, but I ask that you share a moment of silence and prayer, no matter your religion, out of respect for the people who died that day and those alive who are still suffering from being there that day. And those of you who may be either going to a restaurant or a bar please raise a glass in a toast for those survivors and fallen.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wolf Child Of The Justice League Chapter 2**

Luthor is arrested currently being transported under lock and key back to prison and the Android has left earth.

All should be well and put back to rights.

Only one problem…it isn't.

As the others in the Justice League proceeded to converse with each other J'onn's amber eyes were troubled as he stared out in the direction of the woods outside of Metropolis where Wonder Woman had found him. No matter what his thoughts kept going back to the wolves he'd met while in the forest.

One in particular held his undying interest.

That tiny little female that had shown up as he'd been busy talking to the Alpha Male. But there was something different about her. Not just that she didn't look like a normal wolf, but her mind wasn't like one of them.

No, her mind felt…human.

J'onn reached out with his mind again searching for the signature. He found it deep in the forest in the middle of a pack of wolves belong to the Alpha Male he'd met. But now he was completely stupefied. Where as before it was a wolf he saw now, the mind is human with little traces of the wolf left.

Impossible.

How can this be?

He must investigate.

Without any sort of warning J'onn took off in that very direction, ignoring the calls of his friends behind them.

J'onn didn't know why, but something was drawing him back out into the woods, telling him to go there for another purpose. Not very different to how he'd rescued that young runaway earlier.

But what would J'onn find this time when he got there?

 **Authors Note:**

 **Merry Christmas! Hope this is a suitable present for the holiday.**

 **Heads up guys! We've got trouble. I received this alert from another fellow author.**

 **Subject: #SAVEYOURINTERNET**

 **Can you imagine a world without the following:** **  
** **\- Youtube** **  
** **\- Twitter** **  
** **\- Facebook** **  
** **\- Tumblr** **  
** **\- Reddit** **  
** **\- Memes** **  
** **What if I told you that all of this could potentially go away before the end of next year. #Article13 threatens to stop almost all user-generated content and their creative freedom, such as fanart and fanfiction.**

 **To everyone in AND outside the EU. Just because you don't live in the EU, doesn't mean Article 13 won't affect you. The wording of Article 13 is so loose that it could be manipulated in a way where only big companies can upload content on the internet.**

 **Article 13, as written by the European Parliament, will create large unintended consequences for everyone. Let's come together for a better solution. #SaveYourInternet**

 **Sign and share this petition to as many people as possible [remove spaces to access links]:** **  
** **: / www . change p / european-parliament-stop-the-censorship-machinery-save-the-internet**

 **Spread the news. Do what you can to help stop #Article13 from passing.** **  
** **: / www . youtube saveyourinternet/**

 **Why Article 13 Will Destroy YouTube** **  
** **: / youtu . be / gBTJb08VYUU**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wolf Child Of The Justice League Chapter 3**

J'onn didn't waste any time. He flew in a straight line back to the forests bordering the City of Metropolis. He needs to find that adolescent wolf that had been with the Alpha Male. That young female is not all what she appears to be.

J'onn's eyes glowed as he used his telepathy to scan the territory in an effort to make locating the pack quicker. Just as he was in the middle of his perimeter sweep the search got abruptly interrupted by a few of his teammates.

"J'onn!"

Not diverting from his course J'onn craned his head around to find both Flash and Wonder Woman rapidly closing the distance, Flash on the ground and Wonder Woman by air.

Despite Flash's superior speed Wonder Woman got there first.

Coming even with him, Wonder Woman said "J'onn, where do you think you're going?"

"This is none of your concern," said J'onn.

"It is our concern," disagreed Wonder Woman. "You disappear for hours with no word or what was going on with you and then when you finally return you just take off again. What on earth did you expect us to do? You really worried us."

Softening, J'onn said "I appreciate your concern for my wellbeing, but it is completely unnecessary. I am perfectly fine now. I don't need you to follow me. I will return. There's just something I have to do first."

"What is it," asked Wonder Woman, exasperated. "What could it possibly be that draws you back here? Is it something to do with the little girl you rescued? If this is about her then you don't have to be concerned. She's safe and sound with her family. You made sure of that."

Shaking his head in denial, J'onn said "No, it's something else. I conversed mind to mind with a wolf while I was out here. As we talked another wolf appeared, but…"

"But," pressed Wonder Woman.

"Something was different about this one in its appearance and mind. It was only for a moment, but I believe that this wolf might not be a full one," said J'onn. "I must find out."

Exhaling, shrugging her shoulders while smiling in defeat, Wonder Woman said "Fine then we're going with you."

J'onn returned the smile leading the way.

At some point Wonder Woman flew down to Flashes level to tell him what was actually going on, keeping speed with J'onn at the exact same time.

Not long after this occurred J'onn located the pack at their pen.

J'onn took precautions informing the others to keep their distance with him so not to startle the pack upon their arrival. All three would go in slowly in order to prevent a disturbance.

The Alpha Male and Alpha Female were already waiting for them on the outskirts of the pack where they're sleeping in a cluster. These are the only two awake. Strange enough J'onn had awoken the two Alpha's on his way there so finding his target would be easier with their help in this endeavor. J'onn knelt down in front of the two Alpha's, eyes glowing bright once again with his abilities activated. J'onn showed them an image of who he's looking for, conveying to them quite clearly that he meant neither her nor them any harm. Thankfully the wolves believe him.

The Alpha Female then led J'onn to where the little female was sleeping, a small cave in an alcove of the rocks in the mixture of shared dens.

The Alpha Female motioned towards it with her paw showing J'onn this is the one. J'onn nodded in gratitude to the Alpha Female and she moved off to rejoin her mate. J'onn bent peering within.

There is the pup same as J'onn first saw her curled up asleep. J'onn then attempted to stretch his mind into hers.

Unfortunately the very second he did so Harmony snapped awake.

Harmony appeared drowsy and confused at first until she spotted J'onn directly outside of her nest. In an instant Harmony was on her paws backing up into the back wall of the tiny cave.

Adjusting his stance into a nonthreatening manner, outstretching a hand palm up to her, J'onn said "It's all right. There's no need to be afraid."

Harmony snapped, nipping at his fingers in fear.

Still J'onn persevered.

"It's all right," he said, gently.

His hand got within biting range.

Harmony bit his hand and hung on. J'onn stood there unaffected, unflinching from the fell of her teeth digging into his skin.

J'onn watched and waited until Harmony realized he really isn't here to hurt her.

Slowly Harmony's ears drooped as her tail and ears became tucked in submission. In a gesture of apology Harmony licked the spot where she'd bitten him.

Holding no grudge, stroking her head, J'onn said "It's all right. You were just a little scared, weren't you?"

J'onn coaxed Harmony until her entire body is out in the open. She's starting to trust him which is a very promising sign.

J'onn then took the opportunity where her guard is let down to slip in. Here J'onn found the thoughts of a wolf filled with the forest, howling with pack mates, pack life, and hunts. Basically a typical wolf, all except for images that confirmed his suspicions. These are visions of a human family and this female…no, a child living as a human amongst them.

This little girl is half and half, part human and part wolf.

All J'onn has to do now is bring the human part of her back out. This is easier said than done. It's been such a long time since Harmony has been completely human. J'onn must reverse the transformation and revive the child.

Staring directly into her eyes J'onn placed his fingertips over her head and face, reaching deep within to bring them forth.

" _ **Come, Child. It's time to come back,"**_ said J'onn.

In front of his very eyes the pup transformed from a wolf to a human girl before his very eyes. Fur retracted into Harmony's body, paws morphing into hands and feet, tail pulled back into the body until it's nonexistence. In another blink of an eye it's as if the wolf never existed.

Harmony sat there naked shivering against the sudden cold without her fur to keep her warm.

J'onn gathered her up into his arms, wrapping his cape around the trembling girl to shield her from the cold night air.

The Alpha Male and Female were watching his actions with keen eyes as were Flash and Wonder Woman shell shocked.

Harmony looked at all three of them with wide solemn eyes as they took in what they've actually witnessed here and now.

"Whoa," said Flash. "Well guess we have a whole new problem to deal with now."

They have absolutely no idea in the slightest.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hope you guys all like this one! ;D**

 **Also, I need your shared opinions over a new story idea that I came up with recently while watching two of my favorite franchises.**

 **I'm doing a Venom story for the 2001-2003 Justice League Series. Do you guys think I should make it a crossover or just put it in the Justice League Universe? Another thing is about an idea of the symbiote completely taking over the host or if the relationship is a lot like Eddie and Venom's in the 2018 movie?** **Another thing is I'm having trouble with figuring out a title and a name for my character. If anyone has suggestions I'm more than willing to hear them.**

 **As per usual with stuff like this the person/readers that offer the winning suggestions gets a question answered for the story in mind. In this case it's the Justice League 2001-2003 and Venom 2018 story.**

 **The same thing goes for this story here. When a story is still newly developed like this then suggestions are more than welcome.**

 **I really want to get this idea up and running past the prologue I already have up soon, but I'm kind of all over the place.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wolf Child Of The Justice League Chapter 4**

With Lex Luthor over to the proper authority's for containment the Justice League convened in a neutral setting away from public eyes to figure out what to do now with their little foundling.

Similar to how Wonder Woman and Flash had reacted to the little girl being held warm and secure in J'onn's arms the others had their own way of expressing different reactions to this new predicament.

Batman carried is usual stone face, Superman a mixture of disbelief and amazement, Hawkgirl is dumbstruck, and Green Lantern in complete and utter bewilderment.

J'onn quickly explained how he met, found, and is drawn to this little one for some reason. Then he laid out what he has in mind for her.

That this orphaned and alone child should stay with them.

Needless to say there was a lot and I mean a lot of resistance.

"Hell no," said Green Lantern.

The level of Green Lantern's voice had Harmony shrinking further into J'onn's chest underneath his cape.

"Now, Lantern," began Wonder Woman, trying to ease him into the idea.

J'onn had told Wonder Woman and Flash his intentions right off the bat on the way back to the others. They were wary of the idea, but when they saw how sincere he is about it they reconsidered. Now they have to convince the others. That's proving to be harder said than done.

Green Lantern was proven to be most vocal in his objections on the subject. He made it very clear that none of them are equipped to take care of a child. That they should probably just turn her over to Child Services which is what they should do. It's the right thing and the law.

Including J'onn the majority of them disagreed. It's all very simple. The child's shape shifting abilities would make it dangerous for her in that kind of setting. Who knows what would happen to her or the type of people that would try to get their hands on her.

No, believe it or not she's better off with them.

The trouble is now how they're going to take care of her.

It's obvious she would have to go with them, but which is the question.

At first J'onn offered, but that suggestion was quickly tossed out the window. The Watch Tower is not really a place for a child to live. Especially one of her age and condition.

While the others argued amongst themselves Superman discreetly pulled Batman to the side to talk. In Superman's mindset Batman is better equipped for the task than the rest of them are given he's actually adopted and raised kids and household in the past as Bruce Wayne.

Batman wasn't really all for it and here's why. While it's true that Bruce has dealt with boys being adopted into his home and became partners with him in Gotham he's not experienced with girls.

Far from it.

Least of all those who can shape shift into a canine at will. The only shape shifters he's dealt with in Gotham were scientists dabbling with stuff they don't understand.

Eventually the others concurred with Superman's verdict, leaving out the part about Batman's identity.

Batman is dismayed though the hard work ahead isn't really what's bothering him.

Alfred isn't going to like this.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Happy Easter!**

 **Sorry for the long wait for this one you've all been through, but I'm sure you can probably already tell by the story alerts that you've been getting lately I've been pretty busy. Got plenty of inspiration for others that come to mind along with both finishing and adding brand new pieces of work.**

 **I've been on a really big roll lately and felt really good about it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC and the alterations she makes to the Justice League plot in the storyline.**

 **Wolf Child Of The Justice League Chapter 5**

 **Batman:**

No one knows what Superman might've been expecting when it fell to Bruce to take charge of their little foundling, but anyhow it's not even close.

Bruce may have experience with kids to a certain extent, but that's with boys not girls let alone those who can constantly shape shift between human and wolf form at will.

Thankfully one mystery is solved. All Justice League members learned she can talk after they discovered the child's is Harmony.

But the question is how much will she talk since she's barely said a word since they got her.

Unfortunately that's the least of Bruce's worries. If he's displeased about this current predicament then that's nothing compared to Alfred's reaction. Master Dicks he doesn't have to worry about since he's been gone from Wayne Manor for a while now.

Alfred was furious and in disbelief. Of course given Bruce's multiple occupations he's more than familiar with the world of the supernatural and mystics. That doesn't mean he wants them living inside Wayne Manor least of all a dog.

Her arrival is a troublesome hindrance for the loyal butler yet fun for Harmony. Because she's lived amongst wolves and away from normal people for so long it'll take a while to properly acclimate and get used to this type of living environment again.

So choosing Bruce as the first one to babysit Harmony might not have been one of Superman's best ideas to date.

Even worse that Harmony baily lasted a day under the Wayne Manor roof.

Alfred set Harmony up in one of the guest bedrooms for the night. Harmony still retains her table manners passed down by her mother, but her eating habits need a bit of work. Considering she prefers raw meet resembling that as she gets in the wild. When Bruce brought her to the Bat Cave she went for a couple of the bats flying in close proximity to her head, eventually catching and chomping happily on one between her canines. Bruce would prefer she not to do that. Those bats are as much a part of him now after all these years as is his alter ego while in costume. Giving Harmony a bath was like going in a warzone. Harmony constantly reverted back and forth between her human and wolf forms making that a giant challenge. Finally the patient butler managed to nab her while in wolf form by the nape of her scruffy neck. Bruce couldn't decide who had gotten wet more from that experience.

Harmony or Alfred?

Probably Alfred. Harmony soaked him even more after she shook out the water from her fur leaving it nice and fluffy.

Once Alfred situated Harmony in the bedroom he insisted on her sleeping there while human. He will not condone dog hair everywhere over his nice pressed and clean sheets. Alfred was very firm about this.

Much to his dismay the following day as he temporarily forgot that the majority of children at this day and age are prone to mischief. Harmony in particular combined with her born abilities gave him more headaches than he ever had with Bruce or Richard Grayson.

The dawn would prove this in spades the coming day.

As an extra precaution so that there wouldn't be any underlying risk that Harmony would break out and tear the house apart Alfred had locked her door.

When Alfred unlocked and opened it he received a shock.

The entire room was destroyed from the luxurious soft mattress that now had feathers all over the place, platform bedframe, headboard, and canopy where in ruins. The culprit curled up in a cocoon of blankets at the beds edge peacefully sleeping as a wolf.

That's the final straw for Alfred.

Rarely has Bruce seen Alfred that enraged.

Very few things frighten the Batman, but it's not something he wants to endure again.

So it's time for Plan B to be put into effect.

Putting the girl into Bruce's custody was his idea so now Superman has no choice but to take the reins. Definitely going to be the case if Bruce has anything to say about it.

No one can really say no to the Batman whether they're criminals or not. They usually regret it every single time.

 **Authors Note:**

 **I think we can all agree that the cuteness level in this one is at an all time high. The next one will be the same, but with Superman, Green Lantern, Flash, J'onn, Wonder Woman, and Hawkgirl. This one was just a taster. And I must say that for me it was scrumptious.**

 **This chapter and the one following are highly inspired by the anime movie Wolf Children. I advise you all to check it out. It's beyond fantastic to see.**

 **Also, when in the Justice League Animated Series does Tim Drake appear? Is it before or after Justice League and Justice League Unlimited? I really need to find out where in the timeline he's in for necessary corrections and suggested future purposes if they might come to pass.**

 **Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

 **I recently put up a new story called Fish Out Of Water. It's a crossover between the movie Shape of Water and the show Siren. So far I have everything figured out except one little thing. A name for my OC. Basically, since my OC character is in fact a mermaid I want the name to be in reference to the oceans or any other body of water similar to lakes or rivers. I'm more than open to suggestions so like I usually do in situations like this I'm turning it into a contest. The reader who gives me the winning name gets a question answered about the plot of the changed storyline in question. So think long and hard guys on the name and the type of question you'd like me to answer. Because you only get the one until the next opportunity arises for the taking. ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Harmony and the alterations to the storyline plot her presence provides for various readers amusement everywhere.**

 **Wolf Child Of The Justice League Chapter 6**

Superman:

If the other members of the Justice League assumed that Bruce was the best to take custody of Harmony just because they dealt with kids before now then they're mistaken.

Because it was all his idea to begin with Batman foisted Harmony on the Man of Steel next. Basically Batman didn't give him any other choice. No one can argue with Batman when he gets like that.

Trust me, Superman has tried. He's learned from experience and knowing the Dark Knight for so long already.

So Superman reluctantly brought Harmony to his apartment where he lives in his normal day persona as Clark Kent.

At first things began rather well. In fact it lasted for a few days more than Bruce. Harmony was quiet and stayed out of her full wolf form for the most part. She didn't transform offhand or make any messes. Truly she's actually been very quiet, except for the occasional question here and there, staring out his apartment window and peering over the balcony to look at everything below them in Metropolis. He even found time as Clark Kent to even take her out clothes shopping. Got her a couple of different outfits and a light jacket with a hood on it. Luckily no one from the Daily Planet spotted them together. Would've brought about too many peculiar questions that he'd have no real way to explain to his coworkers. He could tell them he's watching her for some friends of his parents, but that wouldn't last for a week. So he has to be careful.

Then on the third day things went wonky on him.

Harmony has been very well behaved and hasn't transformed into her wolf form since he got her so Superman decided to take her to the park in order to play and let off some steam. He had her wear the jacket with the hood tugged tightly over her head. Sometimes at the apartment Harmony's wolf ears would be showing as she occasionally shifted part way. So this is justified.

The outing did not go as planned.

As an added precaution Superman kept her away from large groups of children. Despite his confidence in Harmony he doesn't believe she's ready to take on that just yet. So he kept a keen eye as she played by the pond and then while she was sniffing some flowers. As Superman is getting ready to take her back to the apartment that's when things went wrong.

A jogger was about to go past with his dog beside him on leash.

Smiling at Harmony, the jogger said "Afternoon, Sir. Cute kid."

Tugging lightly on her hand to smile down at Harmony, Superman said "Hear that? He thinks you're cute."

The dog didn't think so.

Seeing Harmony for what she is right away the dog growl's pulling relentlessly on the leash to lung at her.

Digging his heels in, baffled by his dogs sudden change in behavior, the jogger said "Whoa! Down, boy!"

Harmony took matters into her own hands.

Slipping her hand out of Superman's she confronted the canine. Harmony went down on all fours, shifted her face into a little wolfs and snarled at the dog as she bares her fangs. Instantly the dog recoils from Harmony whining.

Fortunate the hood is covering the majority of her face.

Worried that Harmony is about to be exposed because of this behavior quite unlike a child Superman moves with haste.

"I'm sorry," said Superman, lifting Harmony in his arms and speed walking away.

The entire way back home Superman felt like peoples eyes were trailing them ever watchful and ready to pounce on Harmony's peculiarity.

Growing bolder after the excursion in the park Harmony refuses to let up in her mischievous nature. That night while Superman was trying to sleep Harmony sat at the glass doors leading to the balcony and proceeded to howl at the moon for a significant length of time. Superman attempts many times to get her to stop, but she won't. This in turn draws the ire of his angry neighbors in the building. That's when the landlord got involved. Superman is mightily relieved once he manages to get Harmony to change back into a human before the woman arrived because of the numerous complaints. She reminded him that dogs aren't allowed in this building so was perplexed when she saw there wasn't any. Only a little girl he's temporarily looking after. Superman used the excuse that the television was on too loud.

This acts as a sufficient deterrent for the time being, but Superman can't keep this up if Harmony decides to become active again.

So now Superman is stuck in a really big dilemma. He's now has to resort to doing something he never thought he was ever going to have to do in this sort of situation.

Call his parents.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Wishing you all had a Happy 4** **th** **of July as I did.**

 **Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

 **I'm glad to have finally gotten back to this after such a long absence compared to some others on my profile. I've been meaning to for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. Still in the beginning stages, but I'm very satisfied and happy about it.**

 **This chapter is largely inspired by scenes in the anime movie Wolf Children as you probably already could tell to start with.**

 **Heads up everyone. Article 13 is rearing its ugly head again. So those of you who can find a legitimate petition and sign it so we can help prevent Article 13 from passing.**

 **I recently put up a new story called Fish Out Of Water. It's a crossover between the movie Shape of Water and the show Siren. So far I have everything figured out except one little thing. A name for my OC. Basically, since my OC character is in fact a mermaid I want the name to be in reference to the oceans or any other body of water similar to lakes or rivers. I'm more than open to suggestions so like I usually do in situations like this I'm turning it into a contest. The reader who gives me the winning name gets a question answered about the plot of the changed storyline in question. So think long and hard guys on the name and the type of question you'd like me to answer. Because you only get the one until the next opportunity arises for the taking. ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Harmony and any alteratons to the storyline plot her presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe.**

 **Wolf Child Of The Justice League Chapter 7**

 **Kent's:**

Left with no other alternative Superman brought Harmony to his families estate in the Smallville farming community.

With everything considered this initially would be the absolute perfect place for a child of Harmony's circumstances and disposition to belong. After all isn't it the saying that with every bad dog the one place for him or her to go next is on a farm.

So I guess everything would be settled, right?

Wrong!

The reception between Harmony and the Kent's was a good one when Clark first introduced them to each other. Ma and Pa Kent are a kind and loving couple and they certainly had no trouble adoring Harmony upon first glance.

Then in the middle of introductions that's when Harmony saw them.

Chickens!

Dun, dun, dun!

Harmony couldn't resist the temptation to chase. It's been so long she's been able to go after birds. Harmony immediately morphs into a wolf. Barking and yipping like crazy she then pursues the chickens that flee for their lives in bundles of clucks and feathers.

Fortunately for Ma and Pa Kent Clark managed to contain her just when Harmony is about to sink her teeth into one.

A stern reprimand from Clark is enough to temporarily get her to behave and morph back into a little girl.

The Kent's are surprised as expected, but the peculiar and unusual isn't really anything new to them. Given their sons line of work they're well used to it by now.

Unfortunately this one would be out of their hands. Any confidence they had of taking care of her by themselves after the following experience with Harmony would be shattered. You see the of them knew they can raise a child…just not a wolf hybrid.

This the Kent's are to discover the hard way.

Got to give them some credit the Kent's kid last two weeks with her under their care.

Harmony did behave for half that time. Probably because Harmony was under the nearest resemblance of a mothers influence that she's ever had for a long time in Martha Kent.

The Kent's got her new clothes and essentially did their best to reintegrate into human nature. All seemed to go according to plan until Harmony's wolf half became too much to ignore.

One day the Kent's awoke on their farm not to the rooster call that they were used to as an alarm clock. Instead they slept much later than expected from the sun hitting their faces.

Here they made a grim discovery. Some time during the night Harmony had gotten out of bed and snuck into the chicken coop. Here they found a dead rooster, a number of dead chickens, and a wolf pup right in the middle biting and chewing on her prized meal.

So much for this being a good home for Harmony.

Time to move on to the next lottery winner.

Oh joy.

 **Authors Note:**

 **September 11** **th** **has come and gone once again. I was very young when it happened. Don't know about all of you, but I certainly was really scared. One minute I was at elementary school in class and the next my parents are pulling me out, taking my little sister and I home. That's when we learned the truth. The Twin Towers we'd see all the time whenever we traveled outside the city limits on road trips would no longer be there. We were stunned when we'd seen them destroyed on TV. Those trips were never the same again just like the lives of millions. In honor for the people that fell that day and to those still struggling to survive from the aftermath I suggest a moment of respective silence. I think we all can use that.**

 **Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

 **I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it.**

 **Big time heads up! Article 13 is on the move again. Our freedom of speech is seriously on the line. Find a legitimate petition that is fighting this decision and sign onto it. Every signature counts to keep what we love alive.**

 **I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8** **th** **Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

 **By the way Rorschach's Legend and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender are the newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of Watchmen and the new series on HBO coming up soon then I recommend that you check it out. Since it was just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time.**

 **I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D**

 **For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Harmony and any alterations to the original storyline plot her presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe.**

 **Wolf Child Of The Justice League Chapter 8**

 **Green Lantern:**

If there's ever someone with a more subdued and grumpy exterior in the face of children then it is most certainly John Stewart the Justice Leagues Green Lantern.

The very exact moment John learned that he was to be put in charge of the child he strongly objected to the placement. But John has no choice. Most of the others have fallen through with their attempts to care for her so he was next on the list. He has to at least put an effort into it so John reluctantly consents to taking custody of the Harmony.

Trying to settle with him was much harder for Harmony than with any of the others because of how rigid he is. He's not really completely at fault for not actually being well equipped on taking care of her. He's never really dealt with children before especially as young as her.

There's where his own errors lie towards her since he has not a clue.

Something that both children and dogs in general have in common is that they can't really stand around idle without the proper enrichment to occupy their minds and bodies for extended periods of time. For when this occurs then can get into some serious trouble.

Truthfully John practically can't do anything in his apartment without having to constantly glance every few seconds over his shoulder in order to keep track of Harmony's whereabouts. It's so tiresome in his eyes. Even the simplest of tasks have become major chores with her hanging around everywhere in her human and wolf form.

Harmony is very much out of place in this type of environment or more specifically this guardian.

John wasn't out of control strict with Harmony, but he was always quite firm with getting his point across and understood more clearly.

Satisfied that he has Harmony more under control he then made the mistake of lowering his guard a little. Unlike the others, even Batman, John's disciplinary tactics had Harmony's constant shifting under more restraint, but by letting it up even once made her see it as an invitation.

It's one day when John left her in his apartment alone to do his laundry in the basement of the apartment building that Harmony got into some serious mischief.

As he shut the door John saw Harmony sleeping on the couch in her wolf pup form. He didn't suspect at all what he might find when he got back.

That sneaky little devil.

After finding herself alone in the apartment Harmony wanted to have some fun, but finding no real toys to play with and nothing really good on television she instead felt an urge to mark her territory. So she bit, chewed, and clawed on every single wooden and soft surface she could find. By the time John returned with clean laundry his place was a wreck with Harmony sitting there innocently in the middle of it all.

This is the icing on the cake.

"You've got to be kidding me," shouted John, angrily.

Harmony released a wide yawn. She's sleepy again all of a sudden after all that.

Time for another nap.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Glad each and every one of you had a Merry Christmas, my friends! Here is your belated present for the holiday! Glad you can enjoy it as I have writing it. And, let's not forget, have a Happy New Year!**

 **Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

 **I'm sure you can all guess whose going to be next.**

 **I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it.**

 **I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Mandalorian: The 2** **nd** **Foundling, Eira Byrnison, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8** **th** **Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

 **By the way Rorschach's Legend. Mandalorian: The 2** **nd** **Foundling, Eira Byrnison, and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender are the newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of the Golden Compass and Watchmen which are the new series on HBO then you will love these. Then if you haven't saw them yet then I recommend that you check it out. Since there are still just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time.**

 **I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D**

 **For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Harmony and any alterations to the original storyline plot her presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe during these dark and grim days.**

 **Wolf Child Of The Justice League Chapter 9**

 **Flash:**

Harmony continues to cause no end of bereavement however unintentional it might be.

Flash was perhaps the most suitable to be put in charge of a child despite the level of natural immaturity he displays in regularity a great majority of the time. He makes a point to visit an orphanage in his own city and he loves spending time with them there.

And what helps his case is that he actually took pleasure in taking custody of her and his enhanced powers with speed makes him able to catch her when she's doing wrongdoing before she can get into anything dangerous. For example one time Harmony was scaling the dresser when it started to slowly tip over from the added weight to its front. Luckily Flash caught it in time before she could get hurt.

Flash and the League had plenty of questions about Harmony's species, but nobody to ask. So Flash read whatever books he could find to help them figure it out as they went.

All in all these two got along pretty well. In fact the duration of time Harmony spent with Flash was longer than the others, long enough where maybe the placement with him just might work.

They just had to jinx it.

Just as the others were beginning to settle on Flash two things happened that cleared the table once more.

Flash had just returned home from undergoing his job at the forensics lab when he discovers an alarming sight.

"Harmony," said Flash, seeing her tail twitching from behind the couch but getting no response from her as he circles around. "Harmony, what are you…Harmony!"

Harmony is lying on the floor ill and in pain as she vomits up the contents of her stomach. An open and empty silica packet right beside her.

Harmony getting sick like this is a conundrum.

Flash immediately rushes to get her some medical help but faces a dilemma as he stands in between a children's hospital and a veterinary office. Should he take her to a pediatrician or a vet. It was anyone's guess.

So instead of taking her into one he went back to the apartment and called the numbers of both the pediatrician and the vet for advice on what to do, extremely worried that the silica is toxic.

Flash got his answer after speaking with the person on the other line at the vet.

"Huh, how's her appetite," repeated Flash, a touch confused.

A small burp draws his gaze below.

Harmony is sitting in his lap none the worse for wear with an innocent look on her face as if she'd never been sick in the first place.

Cocking her head to the side, hungry again, proven far more withstanding and durable than first thought, Harmony asked "Can I have a snack?"

Relieved beyond measure, calming his panicked state, Flash said "So you're saying she's going to be all right?"

Grateful that no other drastic action needs to be taken from his overreaction Flash hugs Harmony to him, stroking her hair.

The following day after a night of rest and recovery with Flash checking on her health at certain intervals Flash chose to take her to the library with him as he is returning and looking for new ones to bring back home.

Seating her in the children's section where he can see her Flash then doublechecks the shelves he scoured last time for any books on wolves and any legends on them he may have overlooked the last time.

Lugging the stacks of books he has over to the checkout desk and setting them down, Flash said "This should do it."

"Sure," said the librarian, scanning and checking them in the system.

From behind Flash emerges Harmony with her own small stack of children's books. She'd picked her own selection while Flash was preoccupied with his choices. She wants to take some out that interest her.

"These ones, too, please," said Harmony, placing hers besides Flash, startling him with how she appeared out of nowhere.

Harmony stands slightly on tiptoes to reach the top of the desk. In the process a small part of her hood is pulled backwards unveiling her ears.

Her wolf ears.

Alarmed, quickly tugging the hood back over her head sharply, Flash said "Harmony."

So much for that working out. It's obvious now that Harmony needs to be under constant supervision. Given the fact a majority of them are stuck in their lives outside of costume they can't be much help with that.

Harmony needs someone stronger and disciplined than Flash yet gentler than Green Lantern or Batman.

Who is it?

 **Authors Note:**

 **In honor of the brand-new Justice League: Dark Apokolips War film that just came out. Anyone else get goosebumps after watching that? Ha! Ha!**

 **Speaking of which I just uploaded a new story called Morning Star based off of the new film. Please check it out and let me know what you think. It would really mean a lot to me to see what your thoughts are about it.**

 **Also, watching it gave me a certain idea. What do you guys think of me combining my characters Audrina from Heart Of Atlantis and Danika from this one once we get to this new movie?**

 **Also, I still haven't figured out what Danika's superhero name should be. I really need this figured out because the following chapter after this one will be where her superhero name is chosen for this story. The choices are now down to Tempest and Twilight.**

 **I hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

 **I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it.**

 **Also, a little warning here, never let your children taste anything or leave your toddlers alone without supervision. Even if what they taste is supposedly not dangerous, do not take any chances. Always be cautious.**

 **Right now during this epidemic with the coronavirus that's impacting every nation in the entire world we really do need find whatever sources we possibly can in order to lighten our spirits. Especially those who are unfortunately stuck sick or those locked in self isolation in order to prevent both contraction and spread of the illness. For those of us who have the abilities to do this we have a duty to keep up morale and that's exactly what I wholeheartedly desire these new stories and updates concocted during this time do for you.**

 **I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm very satisfied and happy about it.**

 **I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Sayuri Wren, Morning Star, Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, Rava's Journey, Princess Of The Forest, A Revolutionary Romance, Aunt, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8th** **Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, The True Catwoman Of Gotham, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

 **By the way, Morning Star, Rorschach's Legend, Sayuri Wren, Aunt, Mandalorian: The 2nd** **Foundling, Eira Byrnison, and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, Rava's Journey, Princess Of The Forest, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, and The True Catwoman Of Gotham, are some of the best newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of the Golden Compass and Watchmen which are the new series on HBO then you will love these. Then if you haven't saw them yet then I recommend that you check it out. Since there are still just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time.**

 **I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con 2019! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D**

 **For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. Unfortunately this year it appears like Comic Con might be skipped not just in New York, but also in all it's regular places during the course of scheduled events. I think we all know the reason for it is plain as day.**

 **The coronavirus.**

 **Can't exactly blame with how dreadful things are getting in escalation and the fact that places like the Javits Center in New York have been temporarily converted into makeshift hospitals in order to deal with the overflow of people contracting infections from this rapidly spreading virus that might as well be called a plague at this point. Let's keep fingers crossed that an aim is to have this pass us before then so things can get back on track. If it is then New York Comic Con might be exactly what people need in order to lighten their spirits after all this darkness. Stay safe everyone and long to eventually see you there.**


End file.
